


【科拟/生性】献给爱丽丝

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【科拟/生性】献给爱丽丝

生物x性学  
科拟的第二本命cp，写起来好像不如生地顺手  
本文的做爱过程参考了一些乱七八糟的科学资料.......理论上来说可行度较高，但不鼓励贸然尝试

生物:莱斯华特·洛帕【Lathwalt·Roppa】  
性学:泽维尔·林科·斯图尔特【Xavier·Link·Stuart】昵称:夏维【Xavi】

 

他不知道事情是怎么发展成眼下这种状况的。

 

外面下着大雨，是近几年来他在这里见过最大的一场，呼啸的风将密集的雨滴甩在玻璃上，期间夹杂着横幅和损坏的广告版在风中伸展，像鞭子迅速滑过空气时的声音，在暴风骤雨中，这间屋子里显得太过安静，给人一种时空倒错般的不真实感。

窗帘没有拉上，他还看得见天边黑压压的乌云和几盏温暖的灯光，房间里没有开空调，雨天里的湿冷和低气压使昏暗的房间愈加沉闷，他们如同两个冷急了的兽类一样为眼前的温暖丧失应有的克制和理性，毫无风度的将身上的衣物扯落，以求肌肤间更大面积的接触。

"夏维。"

他听到莱斯华特这么叫他，低哑的声音，语气介于呻吟于哀求之间。他不明白这种恳求从何而来，但却因这个称呼而暂停了一秒钟的呼吸。

Xavi。学科之中，没有人这样叫过他，这是个昵称，去掉了er的软化，显得太过坚定而虔诚，说到底"光辉灿烂的"这个名字，似乎不太适合他。

但莱斯华特确实是这样唤了，坚定而虔诚的，好像这几个音节就代指了光芒一般，一边亲吻着他的耳廓一边这样亲昵的唤他。他叫他"华特"，虽也是昵称，但实际上又相差甚远——你看，称呼生物"Walt"的可远不止他一个。

他承认莱斯华特是和他最亲密的人，但从未想过有一天会和他搞到床上去。并非是他排斥对方，他对华特有高于喜欢的感情，虽不能确定是否到了爱的程度。

但没有理由，他清楚莱斯华特并不肤浅，不会因为他脸长得漂亮，身材不错又或是床技好这种理由和他做爱。莱斯华特见过他最为狼狈最为脆弱的时候，也能够凭直觉一眼看穿他风淡云轻的壳子里懦弱的灵魂，他本是最没理由爱上他的。

他看着那双碧绿的眸子，用手指去抚摸对方的脸颊，莱斯华特则侧头含住了他的指尖，眼中的情绪明明白白的铺展开，坦然的接受他的疑惑。

“在想什么？”金发的青年沿着他的食指向上亲吻至手心，猫科动物样的舔舐着那里的皮肤，微糙而温热的舌轻巧的刮过掌纹，一个试探，他给予的回应是环上的手臂以及一个清浅的吻，至少接吻时他能掩去自己的情绪，回避掉那个不知作何回答的问题。

莱斯华特没再追问，他也说不准对方是真的忘了那个问题，还是尊重他的沉默，他希望是前者，虽然就结果来说并没有什么区别。他淋了雨而略微偏凉的身体在触摸和亲吻下被涂上磨人的热度，青年像是探寻者一样用唇摩挲过他的肩颈，手掌则顺着脚踝缓慢滑上，握住他的膝盖，然后他继续向下亲吻，用舌尖勾过胸口处的绯色凸起时听到了泽维尔这会儿发出的第一个音节。

“你的敏感点？”他笑问，得到了对方一个坦诚的点头。

那个小小的凸起因暴露在冷的空气中而可怜的立着，青年用手指在那个尖端碰了碰，而后低头含住它，直到它在温暖的口腔里安心的缩回去，重新变得柔软，再毫不客气的用舌戳刺它，再次让它苏醒过来。这过分的刺激让泽维尔收紧了手指，鎏金色的眼睛里骤然腾起一阵水雾，呼吸声也比先前重了一倍，华特乐于见到对方这样的反应，但也不希望推进的太急。他暂且放过那个有趣的玩具，返上去吻掉泽维尔眼尾滑下来的生理泪水，让对方稍稍放松一点。

“不欺负你了，夏维，绷的这么紧我可没法给你扩张。你是不是真能单靠这个高潮？”华特握住对方已经兴奋起来的器官，沾了一点前端泌出的水液，促狭的拿给他看。

“嗯，你下次可以试试看。”他缓下来几分呼吸，稍微放松了一些，倒是也不觉得承认这种事情让人难堪“华特的敏感带在哪儿？”

“给你个机会，试着猜猜。”青年挑挑眉毛，并不打算轻易告知对方，原本是拿来开玩笑的话，泽维尔倒是真的思考了起来，他不太确定的握住青年的手腕递到唇边，含住莱斯华特的右手食指，半垂着眼睛用舌舔舐。青年因这动作微微一愣，然后咬了一下后牙，把手指抽出来捏了一下对方的脸颊。

“该死。”他低声骂了一句“你为什么真的能猜到？”

“嗯....”泽维尔碰了碰对方的额发，以便能完整的看到那双漂亮的绿眸“因为你最先亲吻的是我的手，所以就这样一猜....”他在回答的时候稍微向上蹭了蹭，伸出手来勾住床头柜抽屉的把手，把第一层拉开，好让莱斯华特能够拿到里面的扩张塞和润滑剂，他坦诚的打开了自己，让那个橡胶塞带着润滑的水液探进穴口，花瓣样设计将会慢慢的拓开那个入口，这个算不上迅速的过程对他们两个人来说都不太容易忍受。莱斯华特早收回手来让他以深呼吸放松身体，没再碰一下他的敏感带，泽维尔知道这是正确的操作，但这打量的视线太让人身体发热，而且对方隐忍的喘息就在耳边，反倒是让他微绷了身子夹紧了那个物块。

“夏维，你有在这边备避孕套吗？”

他对这个问题感到讶异，第一反应是自己是不是被嫌弃了，毕竟他清楚自己在外的声明实在不大好听，那些乱七八糟的评价中绝对不会少了“滥交”这一条，所幸他了解华特的为人，构想到了对方听到这个怀疑后会露出的那种心疼又无奈的眼神，及时的把这句话咽了回去，换成一句玩笑般的强调。

“虽然可以改变自己的性别，不过很遗憾，我确实没有生育机能。”

“你再撩拨我的话，说不定我就忍不下去了。”莱斯华特瞪了对方一眼，抬起泽维尔的小腿，伸手去描摹那个被撑开的洞口，那处的肌肉被扩成直径将近两指的一个圆形，他用指尖摸了几圈，感受到那让之缓缓扩开的力，于是猜到这可能不让人舒服，俯下去亲吻了一下泽维尔的小腹，抬头解释说“我只是不想让事后清理太麻烦。”

“这次希望你答应我的要求。”泽维尔温和的笑着，说出的单词之间却露出几分情欲导致的喘息，他将已经被偎暖了的塞子从自己的身体里拿了出来，用手指撑开那处“我想真正的触碰到你，所以请射进来好吗？”

“让我丧失理性对你来说有什么好处吗？”莱斯华特将自己一气推入的时候咬上泽维尔的脖子，在对方耳边抱怨道。

侵入到底是没法让人习惯的，被问询的人蹙了一下那双好看的眉毛，略微适应了一会儿才仰起头来主动环上去亲亲莱斯华特的耳垂“在这种时候，不那么理性才会比较舒服。”

“这是专业之谈？”

“也许是经验之谈吧。”

这不是什么正确回答，只会让莱斯华特觉得心口酸涩，所以他半是惩罚的一个深顶，又用指尖捏住对方嫣红的乳首，在两指间拨来拨去，他感觉到那湿热的体腔骤然一紧，伴随着一声抽气和压在喉口的呜咽。他收回手来握住对方一直没得到抚慰的器官，敏感凸起的刺激换成唇舌代劳，拿惯了实验器具的修长手指现在依着充血的柱体，从前端蘸取泌出的水液向下端滑去。这灵巧的动作轻易的就让被掌控的人挺了腰杆，把自己变成一尾焦渴的鱼。

莱斯华特没想在高潮这件事上折磨对方，虽然让对方软声开口说一些淫乱之词也是有趣的事情，但现在还不是时候。他甚至都没在对方失神的时候占些小便宜，用激烈的动作刮擦对方收缩个不停的内壁，而是给了泽维尔一个长吻，帮助他调整呼吸。

他还得再等一等，等到这个玻璃娃娃的裂痕没有这么密集，等到这个人被善意浸润得温暖起来，那时他才能安心的把自己的任性放纵出来。

但他还是在如泽维尔所愿的，好好享用了这个躯体，雨滴打在窗棂上的声音和他们交合时的水声撞击声彼此交织，在大雨滂沱的夜晚，狂风使颤抖的除了树梢还有神经和声带，暗色与灯光像是乌云与闪电一般压入记忆。

 

而第二天，一架二手钢琴被搬入莱斯华特的家中，雨后晴朗的午后，一首《献给爱丽丝》落在地板上，碎成一地金色的阳光。


End file.
